


Beware [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Playing with tropes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Beware" by meridian_rose.</p><p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt Fairy tales or myths, things to never trust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138475) by [meridian_rose (meridianrose)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose). 



Length: 0:39  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/beware.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
